


never grow up

by moqnlight



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moqnlight/pseuds/moqnlight
Summary: nini salazar-roberts learns on the morning of new year's eve that she gets to spend that night with her long time-time best friend, ricky bowen, and his family. and ricky has just discovered that he has a little crush on nini.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	never grow up

**Author's Note:**

> -nini and ricky are second graders, both eight years old  
> -just a short one shot for what it was like when nini and ricky started to develop a crush on each other when they were were younger  
> -i mention lucy at the very beginning that's just a name of the salazar-roberts family friend that i made up! they usually go to their house for new year's eve because she has kids around nini's age, but this year they couldn't because one of her kids got sick  
> -ricky's mom, lynn, started a new job that causes her to be away from home more often, and the salazar-roberts have been helping ricky and mike with the frequent absence of his mom  
> -this is my first one-shot so it probably won't be that good lol  
> -i couldn't think of a better title so i just made it a taylor swift song

”good morning neens” carol said, bending down to kiss nini on her forehead. “mommy! it’s new year’s eve!” nini said in excitement. new year’s eve was one of her favorite holidays; the ball dropping and the singers before it filled nini with happiness every year. “yes it is sweetie! so, we were supposed to go to lucy’s tonight, but she just called and said one of her kids caught the flu. so i figured we would stay in and invite the bowens over to watch the ball drop. does that sound okay?”  
“so i get to see ricky tonight?” nini asked, with the biggest smile on her face. as carol nodded her head, she did a happy shimmy underneath her covers.  
*that night*  
as the doorbell rang, mama d looked out the window to see the bowen’s car in their driveway, and told nini to open the door for them as she put out the chip and dip. “hi!” nini greeted them. mike bowen bent down to hug her saying “hey! where’s my girl” pulling her into a tight hug. lynn bowen hugged her too saying how much she missed the young girl.  
lynn had started a new job a few months back that required her to be in the office and out of town more often. nini could tell it was taking a toll on their family. from a young age, she had always been very understanding. so she understood why mike and ricky had more family dinners with the salazar-roberts, and that it wasn’t just for fun.  
after dessert the two families stayed at the dinner table having casual conversations. they shared a few laughs, talked about ricky and nini first meeting, and it all felt like the old days to ricky. before his mom was out of the house more. he enjoyed it a lot, but the moment ended when mike made a point about lynn missing ricky and nini’s class christmas party. lynn looked at him saying “really? you want to do this right now?” with attitude. mike sighed, knowing that wasn’t his goal in saying that. nini could feel the tension build, and looked to ricky. she saw his face turn to worry and him fidgeting with his fingers, so she leaned over to mama d and whispered “can me and ricky go down to the play room?” “yes that sounds like a good idea” she responded, giving nini a knowing smile. so, nini grabbed ricky’s hand to break him from his trance and said “let’s go watch a movie”. nini pulled ricky downstairs and jumped on her couch, asking ricky what he wanted to watch on tv. they decided on frozen, one of nini’s favorites. she made ricky learn all of the words to love is an open door for moments like these, so she could be anna and ricky could be prince hans and sing along. throughout the rest of the movie, ricky dozed off a few times before nini would shake him awake, wanting him to stay up for the ball drop. when the movie was almost over, mama c came downstairs to get them for the performance before the ball drop. for the next 45 minutes or so, the two families talked like earlier, and everything seemed to be back to normal with ricky’s parents which made the boy very happy. when two performers sang baby it’s cold outside, ricky and nini sang along for the adults, as lynn recorded them with a cam recorder. within a few minutes after, it was 10 seconds till the ball dropped. nini could barely contain all of her excitement.  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and suddenly it was a new year. as the parents kissed, nini looked at ricky with the happiest smile and noticed he looked nervous. ricky leaned in and kissed nini’s cheek, giving the girl butterflies. nini looked at him with glimmering eyes, and hugged him, saying “happy new years ricky”. from the corner of his eye, ricky spotted the parents in awe and teary-eyed, and his dad giving him a subtle thumbs up and wink.


End file.
